Let It Be
by WritingInTheImpala
Summary: After the events of Sacrifice, life in the Men of Letters bunker is lack-luster, so Cas finds some music to listen to.


**disclaimer: none of the lyrics referenced belong to me**

**Let it Be**

Dean Winchester walked through the door to the bunker, after a long day of driving, kicking off his boots. He had finished an easy solo hunt just outside of Kansas City and was looking forward to putting up his feet with a cold beer and one of the DVDs Charlie had left him after her last visit.

Life in the Men of Letters headquarters was quiet after the whole Metatron ordeal, not six months earlier. Sam was on the mend, and only recently able to do a standard "salt and burn." The boys would occasionally get a call from Charlie, informing them of something in the area. She had driven back to Topeka after the angels fell, sticking close to the Winchesters. Charlie was able to help them track where the angels had landed, although many of them seemed to have fallen in the same sense Anna had.

Dean walked past the kitchen, seeing Sam and Kevin making sandwiches, and made his way back towards his bedroom. He was distracted, however, when he passed one of the rooms just off the library, hearing the sound of a soft guitar carrying out into the hallway.

When Dean peeked through the doorway, he saw Castiel sprawled on the rug, eyes closed, and tapping out the rhythm with his fingertips. He was obviously familiar with the song. The ex-angel had a CD player sat in the middle of the room, something Charlie had brought over, with plastic cases scattered around it.

"_Two of us sending post cards,_

_Writing letters, on my wall…"_

Dean paused before entering the room. He had seen Cas express an interest in music before; always curious about the songs Dean would have blasting in the Impala while on a hunt. A month earlier, Sam had asked Charlie for some recommendations, so she had brought over a large collection of CDs, saying the she already had it all on her computer so he could take his time and browse. Castiel had noticeably perked up at this and Dean had spotted him rooting through the boxes she brought over.

Sam had showed Cas how to play the CDs on a computer and then let him loose with a pair of headphones. Dean had noticed Cas would sit for hours with a look of deep concentration on his face, but had no idea what he was listening to.

_"You and I have memories,_

_Longer than the road that stretches out ahead…"_

Today was different though. Cas looked so carefree, a first for the newly turned human.

After what the media had dubbed a "freak meteor shower," Dean had hauled Sam back to the bunker, praying to someone that Castiel was all right. Three days later, Dean received a call from an unknown number. Cas had landed somewhere near Lincoln, Nebraska, and had scrounged up enough changed to call Dean. He met the fallen angel in Lincoln at a bus station, Cas sitting on a bench in his grubby overcoat, looking to be on the verge of collapsing.

"_Two of us wearing raincoats,_

_Standing solo,_

_In the sun…"_

Cas looked pleased to hear the music fill the whole room, and Dean could relate. Dean thought back to finding him at that bus station, seeing Castiel with empty eyes and shaking hands. It wasn't like being in Purgatory, as Cas had been on a mission. Keep the Leviathan away from Dean. Lead them astray. Don't let them catch up. Cas had a look of fear and apprehension plastered on his face when he saw Dean and Benny scramble towards that river. Sitting on that bench now though… Dean remembered how utterly defeated Cas had looked. Hell, even months later he still looked so _lost_.

Realizing it might be a little creepy to just stand there watching, Dean cleared his throat.

"You sick of my music, Cas?" Dean smirked.

Castiel bolted upright, looking a tad embarrassed.

"No, I just thought I'd… explore a bit?"

"It's okay man, I'm not gonna blame you for liking different music." He chuckled.

Cas shot him a confused look, "But you mock Sam mercilessly."

"Yeah, well Sammy's taste is questionable… but this?" Dean had walked into the room, bending down to pick up the CD case from the floor. He waved _Let It Be _in front Cas.

"Not bad at all," Dean smiled as the next song started. "You listen to any of their other stuff yet?"

"_Well you can celebrate anything you want,_

_Yes, you can celebrate anything you want."_

Cas shuffled his feet, "No, there uh, wasn't anything else in the box."

"Hmm. Well, I'll leave you to it."

….

Another false alarm, Dean thought, he wished Garth would find some other damn hunters to give these cases to. Dean was crawling through Topeka traffic in the Impala, it was seven o'clock at night, and he still hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Dean rolled to a stop at a red light, when a few brightly coloured posters in a shop window caught his eye. It was a music store, and Dean thought back to the music he heard echoing around the bunker for the last few weeks. When the light switched to green, Dean pulled the car over into the nearest parking space.

….

Dean carried his bags through the main room and passed all but one of them to Kevin with a warning.

"Don't eat my pie, kid."

Dean carried on through the bunker hearing familiar music floating into the hallway. He stopped outside Cas' door.

"_And in my hour of darkness,_

_She is standing right in front of me,_

_Speaking word of wisdom,_

_Let it be…"_

Cas was flopped on his stomach on the area rug, and quickly rolled to sit up when he heard Dean's heavy footsteps in the hallway.

"Hey Cas, I brought you something." Dean smiled softly, noticing Cas' eyes were a little red. He dumped the contents of the bag onto the floor and sat down next to fallen angel.

Cas sifted through the colourful CD cases and, realizing what they were, looked up at Dean with a tentative smile.

"The Beatles." His smile grew wider as he looked at the disks again.

"Yeah, you know, I thought you might like some more stuff…"

"This is wonderful, Dean." Cas was already examining the back of Sgt. Pepper.

"I'll go make us some dinner, and then we can listen to some of it." Dean stood up.

"Put this one in first." Dean handed Cas the plain white CD case, receiving a puzzled look, before leaving the room to prepare a meal.

…..

Dean wandered back into the room a few minutes later with bowls of soup for each of them. Soft music was already filling the room.

"_Dear Prudence,_

_Won't you come out to play?_

_Dear Prudence,_

_Greet the brand new day…"_

**Author Note:**

**So this was pretty short... but I had the idea a little while ago and although I'm not 100% happy or finished with it, I think it's all right. Constructive criticism is super appreciated!**

**And apparently Dean can make soup at the speed of light because only one song went by...**


End file.
